Can I Make This Right?
by thekillerrox123
Summary: She knew it was wrong. She knew never to cross that line. But she was just so angry she didn't think...It seems that no matter how much she apologizes, she can never fix it. Will she ever get her friend back? Will he ever forgive her? Can she count on the other Titans, or will they turn their backs on her for her mistake? BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so tell me what you think! I'm open to any suggestion but please, nothing to harsh for a beginner! Here's the summary!**

Summary: She knew what she said was wrong. She knew never to cross that line. But she was just so angry she didn't think... Now, it seems that no matter how many times she apologizes, she can never fix it. Will she ever get her friend back? Can he ever forgive her for her mistake? Will the rest of the team help her, or is she on her own?

Raven's POV

'I need some tea,' I thought to myself. I had been meditating but I couldn't focus. My mind kept drifting back to _him. _I never understood why he tried so hard. Why he always tried to make me smile. Why he cared so much about my happiness. But the thing is, I liked it. I liked having someone pay so much attention to me. I always believed know one could ever be my friend if they knew what I was. Yet he still made me his priority, even after all the things I'd said or done. I never meant any of it, but if he knew that I liked him, what if he rejected me. I was sure he hated me. Sure, we may be friends, but I was so mean to him. But either way, friend or not, I was a demon. No one could ever love a demon.

I put him out of my brain. I was supposed to be mad at him anyway. He was trying to make me laugh again and it could get annoying sometimes. I'd yelled at him and I wasn't sure if he was still mad or not.

I left my dark room and walked down the hall to the bright lights of the common room. I made my tea and began walking down the hall, until I rounded the corner into someone and tumbled to the floor. I looked up to see two emerald eyes staring beck at me in concern and gave him my best scowl.

Beast Boy's POV

I was walking down the hallway, going to the kitchen. I'd slept through breakfast and I was starving. On the way, I passed by Raven's room and sighed. I felt bad. Yesterday, I'd been trying to make her laugh but I just managed to make her mad. I knew I never had a chance but why did it feel like she was rubbing it in my face? Obviously because whenever I tried to be nice I just made things worse. I pushed the thought aside. As I made my way through the hall, I turned the corner and bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. As I stood up to help to person up, I looked to see two lavender eyes glaring back at me. I held out my hand and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh, sorry Rae."

"Watch where you're going. You made me spill my tea. And I've told you not to call me Rae," she said, smacking my hand away.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude I was just trying to help you up. And I said I was sorry. If you want I'll go make you some more tea," I said, trying to be polite.

"No thanks, I don't think letting you near boiling water is such a good idea." she said, monotonously. She once again smacked my still outstretched hand and stood up. She pulled up her hood and began to walk away. I stared at her. I was probably asking for a death wish but I didn't care. She did this all the time, and it was time to call her out on it.

"Dude, what's your problem?" She froze, then slowly turned around, an angry expression on her face. I normally would've just apologized again and left with the fear of being thrown out of a window. (Believe me, it's happened more times than you think.) But I'd had it. She always did stuff like this.

"What?" she asked in a quiet voice. I could tell she was trying to keep her emotions in order. I'd learned the hard way that when you make Raven too angry, the whole tower might explode. But I continued.

"You ignore my apology, reject my help, and when I try to make things right, you just insult me! Who does that? You do this all the time and you don't even care. I'm sick of you just throwing me out the window and not doing anything to fix it. "

She glared at me. Then, for a second, she looked almost apologetic. But the look quickly turned back into a glare.

Raven's POV

I did feel a little bad. He was right. But I was annoyed at his immature behavior. Why did he have to act like a 5 year old all the time?

"Well maybe if you acted like less of an annoying child I would have more respect for you."

"Right, because throwing me out of a window is SO mature."

"Not if it's the only way to shut you up. You're just a child."

"You're just a rude, insufferable bully!"

"Well, if I'm so mean then why don't you go crying to mommy," I said pulling up my hood and turning around. Then I realized what I'd just said. I turned around. He gasped, looking shocked. Then his expression changed completely. Tears formed in his eyes. The usual happy, grinning expression on his face was gone. I could just feel pain and anger in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and turned around.

"Beast Boy I didn't mean it I was just-" He stopped and interrupted me without turning around. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Yeah, well if your so smart I wouldn't expect you to say anything you didn't mean." He turned into a cheetah and ran off before I could reply. I was about to go after him, but I knew that he wouldn't listen to me now. I knew to let him cool off, so I went to Cyborg for help. They were best friends, after all. He would know how to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got 3 reviews in just a few hours and decided that if you love it so much, I might as well make a new chapter as soon as possible. By the way, I didn't do much explaining last time. Beast Boy is upset because when he was little, after he had gotten his powers, both of his parents had died. The Titans knew that, so he felt that Raven had intended to hurt him by saying** **that. Anyway, here are some shout outs! **

**blueeyedcorpse: Thanks so much! Glad you like it! I'm sorry it made you cry but it'll have a happy ending!**

**guest: Hope you enjoy this chapter as much the last one!**

**Guest: Updated as fast as I could!**

**Isabelle: Glad you'll be following my story. I'll be making more BB/Rae stories soon!**

**Anonymous: Yeah she kind of deserves it sometimes but she'll learn. Soon. I hope.**

**Thanks so much! I'm glad my first story is such a hit. Now enough of me, here's chapter 2!**

Raven's POV

I went down to the garage where Cyborg was working on his 'baby.'

"Cyborg?" He looked up and smiled, but quickly frowned when he saw my expression.

"Hey Raven, what's wrong."

"Cyborg, we're good friends, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course, Raven."

"So, if I messed up REALLY badly, you'd still be my friend and help me, right?" I was getting more nervous. He looked confused, yet worried, like I'd done something to him.

"Well, yeah. What'd you do?"

"First of all, it has nothing to do with you so don't worry, yet." He sighed, relieved. "And second of all, it's about Beast Boy. I messed up SO bad." Tears formed in my eyes. He wiped them away.

"What did you say?" I told him everything that had happened. I didn't make eye contact but his eyes never left mine as I spoke. When I finished, I looked up at him. His eyes were wide and he looked at me.

"Oh man, Rae. You must've been really steamed but, you know not to say anything about his parents to him."

"I know, and I feel really bad but I'm afraid that if I apologize now, I'll screw up and then he'll never like me." Tears streamed down my face. He pulled me into a hug, and I cried. After I calmed down a bit he looked at me.

"This is about more than just friendship isn't it." I looked at him cautiously, seeing if he was making fun, then mentally punched myself for thinking he would do that at the moment. I nodded. He sighed, and thought for a moment.

"This happened about an hour ago, right?" I nodded. "Well, then you were probably smart to give him some space for a while. He'll cool off soon. Do you want me to talk to him?" I didn't know what to do yet so I nodded. He stood up and hugged me again.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll go chat with him." I nodded then smiled.

"Thank you. It's bad enough that he already hated me but-"

"Rae, look Beast Boy told me not to tell anyone but I think you need the boost. Trust me, he's a long way away from hating you. Let's see if we can keep it that way." He put on a confident smile and walked back inside with me. I couldn't believe that after screwing up so bad, he was still willing to help. I smiled and walked into the main room. I hugged Cyborg one last time then watched him as he headed to Beast Boy's room. Then I realized what he meant. 'Beast Boy likes me?' Then I kicked myself and felt worse. I prayed that Cyborg knew what he was doing.

**A/N Okay, I know that not a lot of progress was made but I hoped you liked the longer chapter. I liked being able to put a lot of Cyborg in there. He's one of my favorites. This was basically just showing Cyborg's big brother relationship with Raven. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if you want there to be another chapter after the next one or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Before you pretend to read this and skip to the story, I just want to let you know that I am open to ANYTHING you think I should do to improve as a writer, as I will be writing more in the future. Here are this chapters shout outs!**

**Mr. Atrocious (Guest): Glad you have some advice, and VERY glad you like the story!**

**a friend of old: Thanks so much!**

**Isabelle (Guest): Your welcome! Yeah, when I wrote that, I kept picturing that scene in my head and I was like... "Maybe I should word this differently..." But I'm glad you like it!**

**Simon Long (Guest): Well, I hope! I really just think of this stuff as I go along... Hope you enjoy it!**

**The Cretin: Thank you. I've been watching the show a lot so I'm just trying to find the best way to fit their character's emotions. But sometimes it's just a little difficult and I need to take their decisions into my own hands!**

**Well, here it is! I have decided to make a Chapter 4. LET ME KNOW IF THERE SHOULD BE A CHAPTER 5 AND WHAT IT SHOULD HAVE IN IT!**

****Cyborg's POV

I was still thinking their conversation over in my head when I stopped at his door. I could only imagine how mad she must've been to say that. But I was slightly angry with her for bringing it up. Either way, I could just tell how bad she felt and she knew what she did was wrong. I had to help her. She didn't know what to do, and I couldn't stand to see her so upset and angry with herself. I knocked.

-_knock knock knock_- No answer.

"Beast Boy, it's Cy."

"Go away, I don't want to see anyone." His voice was cracked, I could tell he was crying.

"Beast Boy, please I just want to talk." He opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy. He stood in the doorway but he wouldn't let me in.

"_She_ sent you here, I know it. And I'm not going to forgive her just because you talked to me."

"Actually, I came here to talk about you."

"Why do you care?" He crossed his arms and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Because my best friends crying, and my friends are important to me." He looked at me for a second, probably to see if I was lying, then gave me small smile and led me into his room.

Beast Boy's POV

To be honest, I was embarrassed. But I was a little relieved. I thought it would be her, coming to talk to me, but when I heard Cyborg out there, I just wanted to break down to him. So when he came in my room, I did.

"Why would she say that? Everyone knows that..." I began to cry.

"Beast Boy, I don't choose between friends. I know that Raven should know better to say anything like that, whether it was meant as a stupid remark or not. But man..." He got quiet for a second, and I looked up at him. He was looking at me, his eyes full of sadness.

"When Raven came to see me, the only thing she wanted to talk about was how much of an idiot she was and how she wished she could take it all back."

"Of course she would, I mean with like her tea and everything and I shut her down and-"

"No, not just that. She told me about how she wished that over the years she could take back all of the mean things she did or said. To be honest, she really likes you, and now, she feels like any chance she ever had to even be your friends is gone." I listened as he spoke. I chose my words carefully.

"Cyborg, if anyone else said something like what she said, I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty. But the only thing I could feel was just heartbroken. Like every last ounce of respect she had for me had spilled to the floor. I instantly just thought 'Well, if she doesn't care, I don't need to bother myself with her anymore.' But I thought about it, and I realized, that's not what I want." He was listening intently to everything I said. He thought for a moment.

"Then, what is it that you want, man?"

"I'm really not sure. I just want... I want Raven. After my parents died, I wanted someone to fill the gap. I liked Raven, a lot, but she didn't like me. I thought Terra was the one, but when she betrayed me and wouldn't go back, I knew it wasn't her. And then Raven and I became better friends but I just screwed it up. And now that I've turned on her, she'll never ever like me. I'm not sure if she'll even be my friend after I got angry with her." Cyborg smiled.

"I wouldn't say that." I stared at him, cocking my head slightly in confusion.

"Talk to Raven. And if you really want to fix it, tell her how you feel." I chuckled weakly.

"You're kidding, right?" He looked at me with a serious expression.

"After what happened, Raven felt the same way. She was worried that your friendship was gone and that she would never have a chance with you. And I know she's gonna kill me, but you know her and emotions..." He shrugged. He then rose from his chair, smiled and said, "Just trust me." Then he left me with my thoughts. I stayed there for about 10 minutes thinking about what he said, then stood up and opened my door.

I was going to go see Raven. I was going to tell her how I felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry that I haven't updated in a while so I'm going to make this a/n short and get to the story, but let me know if I should make a Chapter 5 and what should be in it. This is going to be BB's POV. Maybe Rae's at the end but mostly him. Alrighty then, SHOUT OUT TIME! **

**The Cretin: Thanks! I really wanted to just make them a bit more serious, it's not really supposed to be a funny story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Isabelle (Guest): I would hope so, I appreciate each and every review and hope that these stories will make me a better writer in the future. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Densharr: Well, say you were in his position, you feel like you could have prevented their death and adoptive mother or not, you would still miss your parents dearly and feel horrible about what happened.**

**Yolanda Bush: I love BBRae, too! And, your wish is my command, this chapter will contain lots of fluff.**

Okay, here's the story. Just btw, I'm gonna be writing some Jerikole stories and Jericho/BB stories, just because they're so cute! I'll shut up now. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Beast Boy's POV**

****Cyborg told me Raven was in the main room. I walked through the halls and made my way to the main room, where she was sitting on the couch, a cup of untouched tea on the table. She must not have heard me come in, because she looked surprised when I walked over and took a seat next to her. She gave me an apologetic, yet cautious look, like she wanted to apologize but she was afraid that I was still angry with her. We sat in silence for a few moments, then she spoke in a shaky voice.

"Beast Boy... I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just angry and I didn't think. And I know I don't apologize much, but... I'm sorry for everything else, too." I didn't know what to say at first. I knew Raven was sincere. I could tell from her voice and the look in her eyes, but I was also surprised. This wasn't the Raven I knew. I mean, I liked knowing that she was sorry and stuff, but she just wasn't... her. I chose my words carefully.

"I was really hurt when you said that, but not just because of my mom." My voice cracked a little with the last word, but I cleared my throat and continued. "I was also... heartbroken. I really liked you and I just felt like you said that to hurt my feelings, but I understand that you didn't mean it."

She processed what I said, then her eyes went wide. She looked at me.

"You... you like me?" I nodded. She looked like she was having a battle in her mind. Then she focused back on me and said, "I felt horrible for saying that to you, but I was also angry with myself because I knew I'd crossed the line. We were friends, though I wasn't a very good one, but I just... I hid my emotions from you, not just because of my powers but also because I thought that if you knew I liked you, you'd reject me. I never had a chance. No one could love a demon anyway."

My eyes went wide. All of the sudden she's telling me she likes me when she used to act like she hated me. She was talking about her emotions, so I wasn't really surprised when a couple of things exploded behind me. But I just listened. She probably deserved to spill her emotions after being forced to keep them in for so long so that she didn't blow us all up. When she finished, she wouldn't up. I gently turned her head so she would face me. Then, I broke the dam and told her the truth.

"Raven, you're wrong. Anyone could love a demon as beautiful as you. I always thought that I never had a chance either. That you didn't like me because I annoyed you. I'm sorry if I did. I just wanted to see you happy. When Cy and I went into your mind and we met your emotions, I looked at Happy and I knew that now I had a reason to make you laugh. I wanted to see your beautiful smile."

She stared at me. "You mean that?" I nodded and smiled. Then, I did the something that I'd been wanting to do since the day we met. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

**Raven's POV**

****I was surprised at first, but after a moment, I began to kiss him back. I melted into the kiss, and I felt him smile. We stayed that way for a minute, but then Cyborg walked in. We both pulled back a bit and looked at him, blushing furiously. He looked shocked at first but it quickly became a devious smile.

"So. I trust all is forgiven?" he said with a chuckle. We both blushed again and nodded slowly. He started laughing. Just then, Robin and Starfire walked in from being at the park. They looked from Beast Boy, to me, both of us still red as tomatoes, then at Cyborg laughing. Star was confused, but Robin realized what had happened and smiled, then chuckled a little bit. Star still looked puzzled and turned to Robin for an explanation.

"Robin, why do you and friend Cyborg laugh at our friends?" He and Cy stopped laughing but still had big smiles on their faces. Cyborg looked at her and said, "Beast Boy finally did it." Then he began to laugh again and pat Beast Boy on the back. Star looked perplexed for a moment, then began to smile.

"Oh my friends, you are now the boyfriend and girlfriend?" She didn't wait for an answer, and wrapped us both in a bone-crushing hug, yelling something about 'the double-dating.' Cyborg and Robin laughed even harder. Between laughs, Robin told her to release us from her deadly grip. She let us go and they left. We sat in silence for a minute. Then he turned to me.

"So are we, you know...?" I thought for a second. I honestly wasn't sure. I wanted to be, but I didn't want to risk hurting him with my powers.

"Well, I want us to be together, but then I'd have to risk hurting you with my powers and I don't want to take that chance." Then he said something that REALLY surprised me.

"I'm willing to take that chance for you." I stared at him. I could sense his emotions, he really cared about me. "Raven, I know that it's hard for you to express emotions because of the dangers of your powers, but I... Raven, I love you, and if I have to take that risk to be with you, then I'll just have to deal with it." Something exploded somewhere with a big crash followed by Cyborg's laughter. I'm guessing he suspected what was going on. But I couldn't believe what he said.

"You'd really risk your life to be with me?"

"Of course."

"And you really... you really love me?"

"More than anything." Then I noticed that we were both absentmindedly leaning closer as we spoke.

"I love you, too." I closed the gap between us as my lips connected with his.

**Beast Boy's POV**

We didn't know we were being watched until we heard laughter behind us. Cyborg was video chatting with the Titans East, the camera focused on us. Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos were grinning from ear to ear. We broke the kiss and glared at Cyborg. We stood as Cyborg backed away. Raven spoke up first.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a head start. Go." The Titans East were rolling on the floor when he ended the call and started running out of the room and down the hall. They called us back on the main screen. Bumblebee grinned at us and said "You're not gonna go after him, are you." Raven smiled deviously and they nearly died laughing.

I turned to her. "Right. Now where were we?" She didn't answer. She just grabbed my shirt collar and brought her lips to mine. The Titans East cheered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Robin and Star walked in with Cyborg hiding behind them. Robin grinned and Star starting jumping up and down and squealing. Cyborg finally came from behind them and smiled.

And me? I just enjoyed the greatest day of my life with the person I loved the most in the world.

**A/N Let me know if I should do and Epilogue! I want to, but it's up to you! If not, then farewell, my friends. Check out my other stories later on. I'll be writing some Jerikole as well as some Jericho/BB. Yup, I ship them! BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry I haven't added to this story in a while! Got busy and school. Yup, my school started on August. Freaking. SECOND! DX But yeah, school and also I was waiting to see just how many people wanted an epilogue. YOU WIN! Though I still can't believe my last update was weeks ago. Btw, I got the spanish from Google Translate so if it's wrong, sorry. Anyway, here you go! LUV U ALL!**

****_Epilogue:_

**Universal POV**

It had been a full month since Raven and Beast Boy had gotten together. It was kind of strange, though. They all thought that Raven would try to draw as little attention as possible to the matter, whereas Beast Boy would boast and brag about it. But their beliefs were wrong. They didn't go out of their way to hide it, they just didn't advertise it. There change in attitude was breath-taking to the other Titans, though. Raven seemed to come out of her shell a little bit more every time she was around him, while being around her made him dial down the jokes and crazy behavior a little more. But they liked it that way. Just seeing how happy they were could spread the mood. The Titans East came to visit on the weekends frequently, mostly because of Bee and Cyborg, who had also hooked up recently (no one was surprised.) One one of their visits one day, while the couple were out of the room (of course, they were still the subject) Cyborg asked them what they thought about it.

Bumble Bee was the first to answer. "I think it's good for them. They're so happy, it's contagious." The others nodded in agreement. Aqualad spoke up next.

"I am just a little worried." The others looked confused. He explained, "Well, we all know how bad they were _before_, right?" They nodded. Speedy completed his thought questioningly.

"So you think that they'll go back to that way? Be angry towards each other?" Aqualad nodded. Mas y Menos both spoke, surprising everyone, as they had been quiet for most of the evening. They didn't have much of an opinion on the relationship. They were lucky everyone had decided to learn spanish to understand them better.

"Creemos que sólo actuó de esa manera porque no quieren que el otro para saber que les gustaron. (We think they just acted that way because they didn't want the other to know that they liked them.)" Everyone but Aqualad nodded. Why did he have to make this complicated?

"Still, what if they break up? All hell will break loose." Cyborg, the wise man he is, decided that there was no point in this conversation.

"Look, man. They love each other. Love never dies. If they really do love each other, they'll love each other forever. And if they break up, which won't happen, then we'll just have to be good friends and help them in any way we can. 'Nough said." Bumble Bee, who was sitting next to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Starfire nodded gleefully.

"Oh, yes. Our friends will be together for a very long time. We must all just support their relationship as it is and respect their decisions." Robin put an arm around Star.

"Yeah, they're our friends. They won't split up, they love each other too much. And no matter what happens, we're there for them." He smiled

Little did they know, a certain empath, as well as her changeling boyfriend, were eavesdropping. They both looked at each other and smiled, thinking how lucky they were to have such amazing friends, before pressing their lips together and melting into each other's arms. Smiling into the kiss, their thoughts drifted back to each other, and they both knew that they would never want this love to end.

**A/N Well, there you go! Kind of corny, but just so you know, I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! It's called ****When Dealing with Emotions****. It's about, well, you'll just have to see! I'm starting the first chapter right after this so you don't have to wait! And I'll be updating the Karaoke one soon! BYE BYE!**


End file.
